Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement rides and more particularly to a water amusement assembly and more specifically to a stable, mobile, floating amusement apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
In hot summer weather, it is common to undertake water-based amusement activities. For example, swimming pools, oceans and lakes are typically enjoyed on hot weather days. Often it is desirable to use water-based amusement features such as rope swings, diving boards, water slides, etc. Often these amusement features can be found at a specific location, such as a water park. It is sometimes desirable, however, to have such amusement features at a personal location. For example, inflatable water slides are commonly rented for outdoor home or community parties.
Certain conventional systems are known for providing mobile, floating water parks. These conventional systems allow a user to set up a floating water park in, for example, a lake, bay or water front area.
Conventional floating water parks, however are not easily moved, if movable at all. Additionally, conventional floating water parks are not stable, and can be easily damaged, as they are often inflated. The conventional floating water parks must be inflated before and deflated after each use. Additionally, the individual amusement features must be individually attached to the floating water park for each use. Thus, the conventional floating water parks are less durable and require increased setup and take down time.